


It Can't Rain All The Time

by Vinylacetat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Gangsters, M/M, Non-Consensual, Stannis with flamethrower, Tommy Guns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольный ретеллинг событий канона в комиксовой нуарной реальности.<br/>Робб Старк попадает в ловушку. Русе Болтон ведет свою игру. Станнис осаждает Винтерфелл. Джон Сноу сторожит Границу. Теон пытается сбежать от Рамси.</p><p>Free retelling of a well-known events in noir!AU and with a few alterations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Rain All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Вся картинка в этой истории — черно-белая, кроме тех предметов, цвет которых упомянут.  
> [Attempt of noir-style visualization.](https://31.media.tumblr.com/9602d25472f4ceb5fed1a494e643e3ee/tumblr_n0t0219CvS1shr3g0o1_1280.jpg)

Узкая комната была поделена надвое решеткой. Лампа под железной дверью еле светила, и ее искаженная, похожая на паука тень длинно ложилась на грязный кафель. Сперва Роббу показалось, что в камере никого нет. За толстыми прутьями все тонуло в черноте, и он остановился, вглядываясь во мрак.  
В глазах все еще мелькали улетающие росчерки фонарей, неоновые огни мотелей и простреленные дорожные знаки. Робб гнал на мотоцикле два часа и промок насквозь. Над Севером который день шел мелкий промозглый дождь. Но сегодня тяжелые облака и белые вспышки у самой границы говорили о том, что близка большая гроза. Или даже тайфун со стороны Пайка.  
\- Эй, — Робб пнул решетку ногой.  
Так, словно в клетке сидел опасный зверь.  
Нет, хуже. Зверей Робб любил. Они не жестоки.  
Он приблизился к решетке почти вплотную.  
И тут же отпрянул.  
За решетку схватились руки. Прямо перед ним возникли широко распахнутые глаза вынырнувшего из темноты болтонского бастарда.  
\- Здравствуй, Молодой Волк. Какими судьбами? — это звучало почти проникновенно.  
Робб глубоко вдохнул, унимая вспыхнувшую ярость. Ему трудно было справиться с отвращением, поднявшимся волной, когда лицо Рамси Сноу оказалось так близко от его собственного.  
\- Мне сообщили, что ты задержан по подозрению в убийстве. Которое произошло на моей территории.  
Рамси отпустил прутья решетки, глядя куда-то в сторону. Из рукава его кожаного плаща торчала выдранная подкладка. Робб не мог рассмотреть как следует, но ткань казалась неприятно заскорузлой. Это могла быть только кровь. Кровь женщины, тело которой сейчас лежит в окружном морге и выглядит так, что даже обладавшему крепким желудком Роббу стало на миг дурно.  
И все же, хотя Рамси явно бесился от того, что заперт в камере, страха или неуверенности Робб не замечал.  
\- Твоя территория, Старк... Наследство отца, казненного Властями в Гавани. Только вот _мой_ отец все еще жив, — Рамси облизнул губы и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это очень мерзкое убийство, — сказал Робб. — Здесь знают этот почерк. Она долго бежала по шоссе. Пока не упала.  
\- Прямо сейчас копы задерживают истинного виновника. Беглый силовик из Гавани. Сомнительный тип на испытательном сроке. Контузия, таблетки, знаешь ли, — поведал Рамси.  
Теперь его лицо выражало притворное сочувствие, которое было еще хуже подогретого безнаказанностью плотоядного оскала.  
\- Я просто подрался в баре, вот и свидетели есть. Со всеми бывает, так?  
Робб не выдержал, рванулся вперед. Руки прошли через решетку, стиснули лацканы плаща Рамси. Резко дернув на себя, Робб притиснул его к прутьям щекой.  
Заговорил, чувствуя, как голос переходит в низкий волчий рык:  
\- А теперь послушай меня. Неужели ты правда настолько туп, что считаешь, будто твой отец честен с тобой? Все, кто ходит у него в шестерках, только и ждут повода, чтобы восстать против него. И тогда он подсунет им тебя, кровавого ублюдка с руками по локоть в дерьме. А сам останется чистым. И не пожалеет ни на секунду, ни на мгновение.  
Робб отпустил его и шагнул назад, вытирая ладони о мотоциклетные брюки из чертовой кожи.  
Рамси поправил скособочившийся воротник. Какая-то тень мелькнула в его глазах, но тут же рассеялась.  
\- Ублюдок — твой сводный брат. Который пялит коз на границе. А я вписан в завещание, и скоро стану законным Болтоном.  
\- Такие, как твой папаша, меняют завещания на раз-два. Что ты там говорил о сводных братьях?..  
Рамси вальяжно оперся о решетку. Пытался, очевидно, изобразить джентльмена на светском рауте.  
\- Что сегодня они есть, завтра — нет. Тебя это волновать не должно. Зачем ты сюда притащился?  
\- Потому что ты гадишь на моем Севере. Если твоя семья хочет сохранить с нами отношения, ты должен понести наказание. А если нет... Мятеж Карстарков я подавил.  
\- На твоем Севере... — пробормотал Рамси себе под нос, глядя куда-то вбок.  
Его переходы от острой неприкрытой ярости к отсутствующему состоянию или нездоровому веселью раздражали. И наводили на мысли.  
Которыми Робб не смог не поделиться:  
\- Сначала я решил, что хочу видеть тебя на электрическом стуле. Сейчас я отказался от этой идеи. Когда мы закончим противостояние с Югом, я засуну тебя в Квиберн-хоспитал, и там тебе сделают лоботомию. Вырежут из головы всю эту больную дрянь. А поскольку больше в твоей башке ничего нет, ты останешься пускать слюни.  
\- Хорошо, — легко согласился Рамси. — Не пришьют же другую голову вместо этой.  
Он коротко и весело рассмеялся, блеснув зубами. Робб поморщился и хотел было что-то ответить, когда железная дверь в коридор распахнулась.  
В помещение вошел Русе Болтон в компании двоих мордоворотов, плащи которых выразительно оттопыривались там, где предполагалось оружие. Очевидно, они проходили по разряду телохранителей, но одного взгляда на их лица было достаточно, чтобы понять — это опытные гангстеры. За их спинами маячил полицейский, который по сравнению с людьми Болтона имел бледный вид.  
\- Вот и вы, мистер Болтон, — сказал Робб. — Полагаю, вы уже в курсе, что случилось.  
Русе Болтон кивнул. Словно какой-то рычаг привел в действие шарнир, и острый подбородок коротко дернулся.  
\- Да, мистер Старк. Прискорбный случай. Хорошо, что убийца схвачен, — его голос шелестел, как дождь.  
\- Думаю, больница будет для вас предпочтительнее казни. В моих силах склонить суд к этому решению.  
Русе приподнял брови:  
\- Вы милосердны. Но я высоко ценю беспристрастность. Разбирательство по делу Клигана состоится на следующей неделе.  
\- Клигана?.. — Робб задохнулся.  
\- Его опознали, — пояснил Русе. Прочесть что-то по его лицу было невозможно. На Рамси Робб смотреть не хотел. — Он задержан и уже начинает давать показания.  
\- Кто его взял? — только и спросил Робб.  
 _Наверное, это было непросто._  
\- Не отвлекайтесь на мелочи, мистер Старк. Мой долг — помогать лидеру свободного Севера. Это была... небольшая охота. Потом что-то вроде факельного шествия. Люди с окрестных ферм очень болезненно восприняли зверства Клигана. Факелы сделали его сговорчивее.  
Эта вкрадчивая учтивость отталкивала едва ли меньше, чем яростное хамство Рамси.  
Робб смотрел, смотрел в ледяные глаза Русе и не знал, как поступить.  
Это все пахло ложью, тягучей ложью под покровом вежливых слов, а еще грязной землей возле кукурузных полей, где горят чучела, пока кровь засыхает на дорожной разметке.  
Отец погнался бы за этой ложью, не стал бы мириться с ней. Не стал бы оправдывать себя отсутствием улик, даже если бы знал, что прямо сейчас парень из “бастардовой банды” моет из шланга радиаторную решетку красного автомобиля.  
Фреи и так затаили обиду. Но там речь шла всего лишь о свадьбе, не о маньяке-убийце.  
Отец довел бы дело до конца, разорвав этим все отношения с Болтонами и всеми их союзниками.  
 _И где теперь отец?.._  
\- Если хотите, можете ознакомиться с материалами следствия, — сказал мистер Болтон таким голосом, словно предлагал Роббу чаю. — Но, думаю, у нас с вами есть сейчас другие заботы. В стране гражданская война, и от вас очень многое зависит.  
Он не просто выгораживал своего сумасшедшего бастарда, но и давал удобную подсказку.  
Эддард Старк сказал бы на это, что каждое действие имеет свой вес, и война тут не при чем.  
Эддард Старк, казненный Властями как политический преступник.  
Глаза Русе были прозрачны, а тихая речь лилась плавно и размеренно. Казалось, он не отзывается репликами, как все люди, а мерно проговаривает заранее написанный текст.  
И это обезоруживало, как любое ровное спокойствие.  
Но Робб не верил ему.  
\- Даже если предположить, что этого убийства Рамси Сноу не совершал, были и другие. И я до сих пор не знаю наверняка, что случилось в доме моей семьи.  
\- О Рамси говорят многое, — бросил Болтон-старший таким тоном, словно Рамси здесь не было. — У него дурные манеры и скверный нрав. И свои способы вести дела. Но Винтерфелл сжег Теон Перевертыш. А Рамси спас форт и оставшихся в живых людей. Жаль, что он не успел спасти ваших братьев. Мы скорбим о них, мистер Старк. Уверяю вас, Винтерфелл будет отстроен заново — наша семья примет в этом участие. Ведь он значит так много для всех жителей Севера. Это историческая резиденция префекта с тех самых пор, как первые поселенцы начали освоение края. И достойный лидер Севера вскоре займет свое место.  
\- Спасибо, — сказал Робб, чувствуя, что прозвучало натянуто. — Но я хочу забрать Теона Грейджоя. Он мне должен.  
Русе смотрел, как глубоководная рыба, без выражения, не мигая. В его впалых щеках лежали тени. Потом брови медленно поднялись, и он, наконец, соизволил обратиться к своему бастарду — не поворачивая головы и продолжая смотреть на Робба.  
\- Рамси, Робб Старк просит выдать ему Грейджоя.  
Рамси стоял, прижавшись к решетке. Если его и душила ярость, наверняка сказать этого было нельзя. Его взгляд стал пустым, почти как глаза Русе.  
Ну и семейка, подумал Робб. Отец пока что необходим, но сына нужно устранить, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Вырезать, как злокачественную опухоль. Русе прав, на пороге война. Все равно обеспечить справедливый суд над Рамси в префектуре, где его отец — один из сенаторов, невозможно. После победного броска к Гавани все наладится. Но сейчас опухоль нужно хотя бы инкапсулировать.  
\- Клиган же признался? — хрипло спросил Рамси. — Откройте хренову дверь. Я не буду говорить отсюда.  
Полицейский покосился на Робба. Тот неохотно кивнул.  
Лязгнул замок.  
Рамси шагнул из камеры. В свете лампы стало видно, что в углу его рта запеклась кровь. Это я разбил ему губу о решетку, понял Робб. Жалко, что так слабо.  
Больше всего Роббу захотелось сейчас оказаться рядом с женой — обнять ее, спящую. И попросить у матери прощения. И просто убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Все-таки Рамси умел будить в людях лучшие чувства. Хотя и косвенно.  
\- Теона Грейджоя у меня нет, — заявил Рамси, остановившись в шаге от отца.  
Робб нахмурился:  
\- Я знаю, что он в Дредфорт-холле. И даже могу предположить, зачем.  
Ему показалось, что крылья носа Рамси дрогнули.  
Лицо Русе осталось недвижным.  
\- Нужен он железному синдикату, или нет — в любом случае, они будут торговаться за него, — сказал Робб, окончательно оставив попытки понять реакции Болтона и его внебрачного сына. — Но решать его судьбу должен лишь я один.  
\- Поищешь его? — не выдержал Рамси и облизнул губы.  
Звучало это невнятно непристойно, как будто он предлагал поискать Теона у себя под одеждой.  
Роббу стало противно.  
\- Я не собираюсь препираться с тобой, — бросил он. — Мистер Болтон, — теперь он говорил с одним лишь Русе, — на выдаче Грейджоя я буду настаивать, когда придет время.  
\- Резонно, — Болтон подарил ему еще один шарнирный кивок.  
\- А Рамси Сноу пока пусть не покидает Дредфорта. Как избранный народом глава суверенного Севера я прослежу, чтобы с этим делом разобрались.  
\- Как пожелаете, — согласился Русе. — Воспользуетесь нашим гостеприимством сегодня?  
\- Нет.  
\- Что же, на свадьбе Эдмура Талли и дочери Фреев нам, в любом случае, предстоит сесть за один стол с вашим уважаемым семейством, — тихий шелестящий голос Русе обволакивал.  
Эта свадьба в вотчине мафиозного клана не нравилась Роббу. Все, что касалось Уолдера Фрея, имело неприятный гнилостный запах. Даже в инвалидном кресле Фрей умудрялся вести свои сомнительные дела. Подводили его одни только ноги, а весь прочий низ работал на славу — недаром все новые и новые маленькие Фреи появлялись с исправностью мерно работающего станка. Тот факт, что Робб избежал брака с одной из его дочерей, а также прилипчивый взгляд старика были причинами, по которым везти в поместье Фреев свою семью не хотелось.  
Но их люди были нужны в войне за Север не меньше, чем возможности Болтонов.  
 _Что сделал бы отец?.._  
Робб был вынужден подарить сенатору еще одно согласие и заверить, что свадьба станет удачным поводом для закрепления союзов и планирования будущего продвижения на Юг.  
Последний взгляд он бросил на Болтона с сыном, когда они садились в лаково блестящую черную машину. Рамси стрельнул глазами в сторону Робба прежде, чем нырнул в салон.  
Робб чертыхнулся и пошел к мотоциклу. С бензобака привычно скалилась нарисованная волчья голова. Отзывчивость руля успокоила, возвращая привычную уверенность. Выехав на шоссе, Робб сходу взял большую скорость, разогнавшись так, что сырой воздух стал плотным.  
Дорога лежала прямая и гладкая, как полотно, и видно было, как на северном горизонте, там, где Джон и короткие автоматные очереди в белом тумане между скал, вспыхивают далекие зарницы.  
 _Джон на своем рубеже, а я на своем. Он выбрал одиночество и свободу в служении. А я — тот путь, где мой народ и мои близкие._  
Робб представил себе улыбку любимой женщины и поверил в этот момент, что теперь все будет хорошо. Нужно только получить перевес в противостоянии с Властями. Север любит его, Молодого Волка. А потом... Потом можно будет решить проблемы и с Болтонами, и с Фреями... И разобраться, что там с Клиганом.  
Пролетали темные фермы, где притихшие люди набивали погреба консервами и чистили винтовки.  
По левую руку мелькнуло в пшеничном поле, стремительно уносясь назад, обгорелое чучело.

***  
Огни за окном растягивались, превращаясь в длинные кометы.  
Дождь усилился, и стеклоочистители мерно возили туда-сюда воду. Рамси бездумно смотрел в затылок сидевшего за рулем Дэймона.  
\- Рамси, — холодный голос отца пролился, как струи дождя за шиворот — не спрячешься, игнорировать не выйдет, озноб сбежит по спине мурашками.  
\- Да?  
В мятом, выпачканном в крови плаще, со спутанными волосами, Рамси ощутил себя так, будто снова был подростком и впервые предстал перед своим родителем. Захотелось немедленно закурить. Ладонь шлепнула по карману, но потом он вспомнил, что сигареты изъяли перед каталажкой.  
\- Скажи-ка мне... — Русе поправил темно-розовый галстук и как-то необязательно, почти рассеянно, поинтересовался: — Что в вас там с Грейджоем?  
Рамси моргнул:  
\- Сдох. Говорят, под ним взорвали мост. Свои, наверное — железные пираты.  
\- Не валяй дурака.  
\- С Молодым Волком я был честен. Технически. Тот, о ком он спрашивал, больше не Теон Грейджой.  
\- Я не знаю, кто он для тебя. Твои развлечения — твое личное дело. Тем не менее, нужно быть дальновидным. О тебе ходят слухи, Рамси.  
\- Если мне надоест, я намотаю болтливые языки на колеса.  
\- Ты и так много лишнего намотал на колеса. Что же до Грейджоя, то ты должен знать кое-что. Его голова — ценная валюта. Пайк захочет получить его обратно.  
Рамси прикрыл глаза.  
Непрошенные образы полились в сознание с неостановимостью прорывающих плотину вод. Вывернутая под ломким углом рука. Полупрозрачный узор голубоватых вен. Тонкие губы, обведенные узором из бисеринок крови — глупый, кусал разбитыми зубами. Вкус его кожи. И запах. Который привлекал Рамси так сильно, потому что был поводом, хорошенько накопив грязи, взяться за шланг — тот самый, которым сейчас Алин смывает кровь с хромированного радиатора — и смотреть, как дергается худое тело, когда вода идет под таким напором, что может оставить синяки. Очень холодная вода. Или наоборот.  
Рамси хотел бы не думать про все эти кости, острые углы и судорожные всхлипы, но получалось плохо. Наверное, это было заметно. Он так и не смог научиться отцовской выдержке.  
Впрочем, плевать.  
Как будто отец не догадывался. Кажется, его это забавляло.  
Однако нутряного трепетания, которое заставляло рот Рамси наполняться слюной, он все равно не смог бы понять, и это не был вопрос разума.  
Рамси сглотнул, откашлялся и сказал:  
\- Теперь Пайк его не захочет. И рулить там он не сможет.  
\- Ты не понял, Рамси. Никто не говорит о месте в синдикате. Напротив, его устранят. Это будет выгодно любому, кто стремится взять контроль над Островами, и нам не мешало бы понять, кто это будет.  
В салоне стало холодно. Как будто где-то во всех сочленениях открылись щели. Он покосился на форточки — но те были плотно закрыты и залиты дождем.  
\- Ты хочешь продать его на казнь?  
\- Если потребуется, — равнодушно отозвался отец. Рамси задумался, было ли это искреннее равнодушие, или показное. Показное равнодушие Русе Болтона выглядело так же, как искреннее. — Робб Старк не станет платить за него, поскольку считает своим по праву. Но скоро Молодой Волк перестанет нам докучать. Об этом я позабочусь. Нарушив присягу, он стал обреченным сепаратистом. А я скоро стану законным представителем Властей в этой префектуре. И это еще одна причина, по которой твой... не-Грейджой еще может нам пригодиться. То, что вынимая его из Винтерфелла, ты его попортил, было неизбежно. Но то, что теперь ты усугубляешь ситуацию, не добавляет нам репутационных очков, хотя и делает его покладистым. Береги его...  
Рамси хотел огрызнуться, но что-то в интонации отца заставило его сдержать резкие слова.  
\- ...или делай все тихо, — закончил отец.  
\- Я берегу его, — ответил Рамси.  
Иначе сегодня не было бы этой охоты.  
\- К Станнису присоединились Вуллы, Норри и Лидллы. Это бедные, но сильные горные кланы, — переменил тему Русе.  
\- У них в авторитете ходит любой, у кого есть пара баранов.  
\- Это гордые люди, которым нечего терять. Они умеют держать в руках автоматы.  
\- Чем Станнис их завлек? Они поклоняются богам, жившим до колонистов.  
\- Мы тоже уважаем местные верования, — терпеливо напомнил отец. — Это традиция Севера.  
\- Вот и я об этом. Станнис — сектант, он плевать хотел на традиции Севера. Его хунта сжигает людей заживо.  
Брови отца чуть-чуть приподнялись. Впервые на его лице обозначилось что-то вроде интереса.  
\- Тебя это пугает, сын?  
\- Мне кажется нелепым, что ему нужна для этого божья указка, — отозвался Рамси, и брови Русе вернулись на место. — Думаю, все проще. Горелое заводит его бабу.  
\- Тебе виднее, — отозвался Русе. — Так или иначе, силы Станниса растут.  
\- Я вырву его пылающее сердце и скормлю собакам.  
\- После того, как мы справим две свадьбы. По результатам первой Старки пропадут с политической арены. А после второй Север будет в наших руках. Ты вступишь в брак уже как мой законный сын.  
\- Это обязательно?  
\- Носить мою фамилию?  
\- О, нет. Я имел в виду, обязательно ли мне жениться.  
\- Не глупи. Иначе я буду считать, что лучшим решением было оставить тебя на ферме, где ты купировал хрякам хвосты.  
Мысли Рамси снова убежали в сторону, внутренний взор заметался где-то между блестящими щипцами для выхолащивания и другим, более сложным, инструментом — короткая металлическая трубка, режущая кромка, поворотный винт.  
Нет, конечно, всем этим можно было резать и хвосты. Но хвосты интересовали его меньше.  
\- И не заставляй меня думать, что ты не способен на то, что дождливыми ночами проделывает любой фермер, — продолжил отец. — Учитывая, сколько на Севере дождливых дней, можно понять, почему у них такие выводки отпрысков.  
\- Здесь все знают девку в лицо, — вяло попробовал возразить Рамси.  
\- Арья Старк была еще мала, когда пропала. На паре семейных фотокарточек ничего не разобрать. Учителя, приезжавшие в Винтерфелл, либо мертвы, либо сговорчивы. Документы заверяются в канцелярских столах у магистратов, подчиняющихся префекту. Но важно другое. Верят не фактам, а говорящему. Тому, кто внушает уважение или страх. Тому, у кого есть влияние.  
Рамси хотел было ответить, но сказал не то, что собирался:  
\- Отец... Ты хочешь продать Грейджоя?  
Русе посмотрел на него долгим непроницаемым взглядом.  
\- Нет. Расслабься, Рамси. Он нам еще пригодится в Винтерфелле.  
Рамси, не стерпев, потребовал у Дэймона сигарету. Щелкнул зажигалкой — откидывающаяся крышка, легкий запах бензина. Огонек поднялся треугольным акульим плавником.  
Русе повел в воздухе рукой, разгоняя дым.  
За окном мелькнули огни Дредфорта. Дорога превратилась в серпантин, огибающий возвышенность. Опоясанный забором и изгородью под током, Дредфорт-холл стоял на холме. Отсюда можно было видеть городок, похожий сверху на россыпь искр, а вокруг лежали черные мокрые поля. Там, между бесконечных рядов кукурузных стеблей и колыханий пшеничного моря, была ферма матери.  
Это все напомнило о бесполезных годах за спиной. И о теплом ожидании под сердцем. Ожидании чуда. Такое чувство Рамси испытывал всего два раза в жизни. В первый раз — когда узнал имя своего отца.  
Он выпустил дым в стекло и смотрел, как тот, разбиваясь, стекает, и тает прозрачным водопадом.  
Однажды отец был сражен ее красотой. Вот так все и получилось.  
Дэймон щелкнул кнопкой радио, и салон заполнила тихая джазовая мелодия.

Рамси спустился в подвал, не потрудившись сменить одежду и привести себя в порядок. Только прихватил по дороге связку ключей. Волосы слиплись от дождя и пота, одежда была в крови и в грязи, а все тело ломило после напряженного вечера и недолгого сна на узкой лавке в камере. Несмотря на все это, у него словно открылось второе дыхание. Как будто было необходимо в чем-то убедиться, и сделать это нужно было прямо сейчас.  
Вонючка лежал, прикованный к тонкой трубе, опоясывающей стену. Не дернулся и не двинулся, когда Рамси вошел. Это взволновало его, но присмотревшись, он увидел, как еле заметно приподнимается бок, как подрагивают ресницы.  
После того, как сильно Вонючка был измордован в прошлый раз, Рамси честно старался держаться. Не трогал его два дня, и даже цепь ему оставил длинную, гуманную, когда уезжал на охоту.  
Но теперь это все слетело — все предосторожности и доводы рассудка. Хотелось от него все, по возможности сразу. Пока никто не отобрал.  
Рамси приблизился, навис над Вонючкой, пожирая глазами.  
Думал о том, какой он...  
А какой?  
Казалось бы, видел у него все, касался везде, слышал вне ноты его криков. И все-таки Перевертыш всегда не здесь и не там.  
Рамси думал о том, где он сейчас, в каких снах.  
Куда он сбегает? В свое уютное имение на Железных островах?  
Шутка. Ничего уютного в Пайке или вокруг него нет.  
Острые скалы, дохлые чайки и типовая застройка, подаренная жителям островов властями до первого восстания. Ракушки, наползающие на бетон, водоросли, обвивающие кирпич зданий. Неорганизованная, не склонная к миру и комфортной жизни республика, тщетно борющаяся за автономию. Рыбацкие городки, моторные лодки. И вооруженные группировки “железных”, которых одному лишь правящему синдикату удается держать в узде.  
Что ему Железные острова, он там не был много лет.  
 _Испарины нет, не стонет. Значит, сон не про меня._  
Обратно в Винтерфелл он хочет. К Молодому Волку.  
 _Я научу его видеть другие сны._  
Рамси присел на корточки возле свернувшегося в позе эмбриона тела, повел рукой по выступающим ребрам. Вонючка застонал, просыпаясь. В этот первый миг, когда он выныривал из сна или обморока, он всегда был трогательный. Как будто забывал, где и с кем находится. Забывал, как подозревал Рамси, свое имя. А потом узнавание вспыхивало в расширившихся зрачках.  
Вот и сейчас, и сейчас. Глаза открылись, ресницы дрогнули, сонная пустота, тупая безадресная боль, а потом та самая вспышка: вспомнил. Сжался в комок, подтягивая скованные кулаки к лицу, пытаясь укрыться. Зазвенела о кафель цепь.  
Рамси схватил эту цепь и рванул, заставив Вонючку вскрикнуть от боли в запястьях, затемненных синяками еще с прошлого раза.  
\- Скучал без меня? — выдохнул, старясь держаться, держать контроль, но его уносило, уносило отчаянно и бесповоротно.  
Багровое, жаркое затянуло все мысли, и мысли пропали. Осталась только жажда.  
\- Н-н-н...  
\- Что?  
\- Д-да. Сэр.  
Рамси опустился на колени и лизнул липкий соленый бок, покрытый остывшим потом.  
Расстегнутые наручники разошлись полумесяцами, выпуская из пазов ребристые края.  
Устроившись на полу, Рамси взял в ладони одну изувеченную руку, помял немного опухоль гематомы на запястье. Синяки причудливо меняли цвет, истончались, перетекали из багровой синевы в зеленоватое и полупрозрачное. Рамси гладил запястье, напряженную ладонь. Сунул едва заживший обрубок пальца в рот, поводил языком, вызвав у Вонючки задушенный стон — скорее отвращения, чем боли.  
Рамси любил вызывать это чувство. Отгородившись стеной чужого отвращения, можно было чувствовать себя свободно. Сегодня Робб тоже смотрел на него так.  
Этим нужно было поделиться.  
\- Знаешь, кого я видел сегодня? Робба Старка.  
Вонючка весь подобрался. Рамси жадно впитывал каждое дрожание, каждый отклик.  
\- Он думает, что запер меня здесь. С тобой. Но ему осталось недолго. Ты ведь знаешь, что бывает с сепаратистами, мой железный друг? Вееерно. Их топят в море. Или в море крови.  
Тонкие губы Вонючки приоткрылись. Он смотрел, не решаясь задать вопрос. Шмыгнув носом, повесил голову. Рамси дернул его за волосы, чтобы не смел отворачиваться.  
\- Да, он спрашивал о тебе. Хотел тебя забрать. Ты сильно его обидел.  
Вонючка поежился, голые плечи затряслись.  
\- Что? — тихо, почти шепотом, спросил Рамси. Приблизил лицо к его щеке, прижался губами к виску. — Все равно хочешь к нему?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Правильно. Ты же не обидишь меня так сильно?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Целиком скажи.  
\- Я никогда вас не обижу, — тихо сказал Вонючка.  
Это звучало забавно. И... хорошо.  
Но Робб все еще вызывал у Теона отклик. Для Робба было место в его мыслях.  
Его хотят все. Старки, отец, Пайк. Всем им он нужен, чтобы убить. Поэтому он его не отдаст.  
Рамси забыл в этот момент о том, что вся эта охота и не стоившая бензина девка были только для того, чтобы Вонючка не сдох в этом кафельном застенке.  
Рамси был жаден и непривычно неловок.  
Когда сдирал с него последние тряпки. Когда ставил на четвереньки. Когда расстегнул свой ремень.  
Стоять коленями на полу было жестко, но он знал, что сейчас это не продлится слишком долго. Подумаешь, синяки. Вонючка вот весь в синяках. Он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы, которые все время лезли в глаза. Сплюнул Вонючке на поясницу, размазал.  
Расцарапанное и припухшее отверстие принимало его неохотно, но Рамси действовал с упорством, которое причиняло ему самому почти болезненное ощущение. Остановиться он не мог.  
Вонючка застонал. Но слез не было — проверив рукой, он обнаружил только воспаленную сухость с силой зажмуренных век и щекотание ресниц.  
\- Нравится? — спросил Рамси, опускаясь грудью на его спину.  
\- Да.  
Растопыренная ладонь с отрубленным мизинцем медленно поехала по полу. Остановилась. Вонючка старался сохранить равновесие и не упасть.  
\- Скажи.  
Рывок.  
\- Мне нравится!  
Это звучало забавно. И... плохо.  
Это никогда бы не стало правдой.  
Рамси зарычал и начал двигаться сильнее.  
Вскоре локти Вонючки подломились, согнулись, и он не выдержав навалившегося веса, упал, ударившись об пол лицом и сильно прогнувшись. Этот угол был еще лучше. Одной рукой вцепившись в его волосы, а второй сжимая тощее бедро, Рамси трахал его изо всех сил.  
Вонючка вскрикивал — но еще тихо, не в голос. Рамси резко развернул его голову так, что стало видно профиль. Провел ладонью по лицу, добрался до рта. Во рту у Вонючки было горячо. Тугой скользкий язык отдернулся от пальцев.  
\- Укусишь — выбью зуб, — хрипло пообещал Рамси.  
Вставил два пальца ему в рот и начал дергать его на себя. Знал, что тот не сможет сдержаться и обязательно укусит. Вонючка старался держать рот открытым, даже подсунул под его пальцы язык, но помогало мало.  
Особенно глубоко насадив его на член, Рамси ощутил, как пальцы укололо.  
\- Сука, — прошептал он вдохновенно.  
Это была причина, а, значит, все было правильно. И хорошо.  
 _Нравится._  
Рамси кончил на этом слове, которое возникло в голове умирающим эхом.  
Вонючка подождал и, не встречая запрета, подался вперед. Снялся, соскользнул и завалился на бок, прикрываясь сзади рукой. Он так и не заплакал.  
Решил, что все закончилось.  
Все еще стоя на коленях, Рамси посмотрел на свою руку. На маленькие вмятинки на коже.  
Рамси не спеша застегнулся.  
\- Эй.  
Вонючка дернулся, приподнялся на локте.  
И Рамси ударил его кулаком в рот — так, что повредил себе костяшки. Кожу это содрало куда сильнее, чем слабый робкий укус.  
Зато у Вонючки в челюсти хрустнуло. Он застонал, наклонив голову, забулькал ртом. Из его разомкнутых губ на кафельный пол потянулась ниточка кровавой слюны.  
Рамси протянул ладонь, подставил ему под подбородок. Вонючка попробовал отодвинуться, боясь запачкать. Рамси бил его и за меньшее.  
\- Плюй.  
Судорожное шмыганье носом.  
\- Давай.  
Вонючка втянул щеку, пососал — от этого в паху снова дернуло. Потом вытолкнул языком, сплюнул. На ладонь Рамси упал осколок зуба в кровавом желе. С корнем выбить не вышло — сколотые зубы Вонючки редко выходили целиком.  
Рамси сомкнул кулак. Костяшки кровили.  
Вонючка, склонив голову, с журчанием гонял кровь во рту. Морщился от боли.  
Устроившись рядом на полу, Рамси погладил его по голове. По волосам. По выпачканным губам.  
И только теперь он заплакал.  
\- Ничего, — прошептал Рамси. — Ничего...  
 _Никто тебя не заберет._

***  
Вечер был сумрачный, предгрозовой. Разливался над лежал над кустарниками и полуразрушенными парковыми скульптурами. В этой пропитанной дождем тишине попытка к бегству стала казаться возможной.  
Теон брел по дорожке парка, лавируя между высокими живыми изгородями. Когда-то ровные и красивые, теперь они были разворочены и поломаны, а в заросли можжевельника кто-то въехал на машине, сломав несколько кустов.  
Теон споткнулся о камень и поморщился от боли.  
На нем был костюм, выданный Русе Болтоном. Теон был бы рад умереть не в грязи.  
Правда, сегодня эта чистота далась ему дорого.  
...Днем он мылся в душевой для прислуги, специально выждав момент, когда там никого не будет, и Рамси ввалился в его кабинку прямо в одежде. Что-то беспокойное и непривычное было в его глазах.  
Вода с шипением хлестала из лейки душа. Волосы Рамси облепили лоб, упали на глаза.  
Он притиснул Теона спиной к стене, коленом заставил развести ноги. Провел рукой между бедер, потом стиснул спереди, вызывав у Теона болезненный стон. А потом наклонился и прижался губами к его губам, залез языком в рот. Вкус виски и табака смешался со ржавью водопроводных труб.  
Раньше он никогда такого не делал. В открытую рану — но не в губы.  
Теон приготовился к боли. Потому что верил, знал по опыту, что сейчас Рамси развернет его, нагнет и снова сделает все, что делал обычно. Но с какой-нибудь новой деталью. Она всегда была, новая мелочь. Иначе он скучал.  
Теон попробовал думать о чем-то другом. Но не думать о Рамси, когда тот мял челюстями его рот, было трудно.  
На публике Рамси пытался держаться достойно, копируя манеру наследных боссов с дорогими часами и в костюмах с иголочки. Но никакие часы проблемы не решали. Что-то дикое, звериное, то и дело вылезало наружу.  
Теон вспомнил историю, которую однажды рассказал ему Русе Болтон — своим голосом, похожим на автоматическое сообщение на телефонной линии. Речь шла о мясокомбинате, который принадлежал ему, как и многие промышленные объекты края. Менее чем тридцать лет назад тут были еще автономные фермерские хозяйства, протестовавшие против монополии сенатора. Но Русе быстро решил эти вопросы. Одного фермера он прикрутил к конвейеру для рубки мяса, и успел, пока конвейер работал, изнасиловать его жену.  
Вот так все и получилось.  
Обычная история о развитии корпораций. Которая имела неожиданный финал.  
Рамси оторвался от его губ. Посмотрел долгим, диковатым взглядом.  
И ушел, оставляя мокрые следы. С его плаща текло.  
Колени Теона подогнулись, он сполз по стене и забился в угол кабинки. Было странно неприятно, как будто Рамси нащупал что-то такое, до чего не доставал раньше. Значит, что-то еще оставалось.  
Но это было не главное. В этот момент Теон понял — назревает гроза.  
Винтерфелл погрузился в тревожную тишину. Только в резиденции Русе Болтона прозвенел и, кашлянув, запнулся телефон. Теон сбежал из дома в сад, как делал тут всегда, ощущая в воздухе предчувствие близкой бури. Только сейчас буря шла не из спальни Рамси, а снаружи, из-за поросшей лишайниками стены.  
Он свернул на маленькую тисовую аллею, где они с Роббом играли когда-то и дрались самодельным оружием.  
Робб. Робб с его светлыми глазами и упрямым ртом, Робб, с которым Теон стрелял спиной к спине. Он был ему братом. А теперь Робб мертв, продырявлен из десятка стволов на мафиозной свадьбе.  
Вспомнилось, как Рамси, покачивая обвалочным ножом, сказал, что тело Робба Фреи привязали к мотоциклу, который направили в бетонную стену. В этот момент нож перестал существовать для Теона.  
 _Робб, где я был?_  
Топча распаханный шинами газон, из-за деревьев вышел Кислый Алин в косо сидящей федоре и с карабином наперевес.  
\- Эй, Перевертыш. Хозяин велит тебе идти в дом и не высовываться.  
\- Станнис близко? — спросил Теон.  
\- Не твое собачье дело, — отозвался Алин, шаря по карманам в поисках папирос. Потом отчего-то сменил гнев на милость. — Несколько машин подъехало. Встали под старой стеной с томми-ганами. И поджигатели с ними. Сзади, как пить дать, тоже зайдут, дай им только время.  
Похоже было, что Алин чувствовал неуверенность и не знал, получится ли у него встретить завтрашний рассвет. Он глубоко затянулся, выпустил дым, и тот, прежде чем растаять в холодеющем воздухе, собрался под полями его шляпы маленьким облаком.  
\- Иди в дом, — приказал Алин. — Хотя, если тебя тут положат, никто не заплачет.  
\- Я знаю, — Теон развернулся и направился по аллее к входу в западное крыло особняка.  
Зарядил дождь.  
Дом в колониальном стиле стоял на укреплении первых поселенцев, как странный цветок на камне. С северной стороны все еще сохранилась мощная крепостная стена с воротами, вырастающая из скальной породы, которая вылезла из земли в пору схода ледника.  
С юга поместье ограждали новые заборы, построенные прошлым поколением Старков, но со стороны северной дороги холм был забран в камень, как в броню. В амбразурах, как подозревал Теон, уже засели люди Болтонов и Фреев, готовясь к встрече гостей. На этот случай Станнис наверняка припас бутыли с зажигательной смесью и динамит.  
Больше всего в этой ситуации Теону было жаль форт.  
Пробравшись через гостевое крыло к бывшим комнатам Эддарда Старка, он прислушался. Рамси слышно не было — наверное, вместе с отцом руководил подготовкой к сражению.  
Встретившись с ним лицом к лицу, Теон не смог бы скрыть того, что было у него на уме. Рамси бы догадался. Узнал бы. Он всегда знает.  
Но Рамси не было.  
Усилившийся дождь наполнял комнаты шуршанием. У дверей не было охранников.  
Заглянув в гостиную, примыкавшую к спальне Рамси, Теон увидел тонкую фигурку в узком красном платье. Джейни стояла у панорамного окна, зажав в пальцах тонкую сигарету. Длинные волосы, которые она, вопреки моде, не укладывала волнами, были подняты в высокую прическу, открывая беззащитную белую шею. Там, где шея переходит в плечо, темнел след синяка.  
Пейзаж за окном размыло. Пришла темнота, и теперь не было видно ничего, кроме потеков на стекле.  
\- Теон... — Джейни обернулась.  
\- Да.  
Только дождь и тишина, вот бы всегда было так. Вот бы это никогда не заканчивалось, и можно было просто стоять рядом и смотреть, как слюдяные потеки размывают черноту снаружи.  
И чтобы никто за ними не пришел.  
\- Мы утонем? — спросила Джейни.  
\- Обязательно, — кивнул Теон.  
\- Станнис убьет нас с тобой?  
\- Думаю, что нет. Не сразу. Разве что случайно, при штурме.  
\- Если не сразу — это хорошо или плохо?  
\- А как ты думаешь? — Теон поднял растопыренную ладонь, взглянул на Джейни через оставшиеся пальцы.  
\- Пусть он взорвет все здесь до конца, — сказала Джейни.  
\- Тебе не жаль? Винтерфелл стоял здесь с тех самых пор, как был освоен Север.  
\- Мой хозяин... Наш с тобой хозяин. Он способен испоганить все, к чему прикасается. Это место отравлено. Как я и ты.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
Мысль, которая не давала покоя Теону с того момента, как Рамси оставил его на полу в душевой, заплясала на языке.  
\- А что если я смогу вывести тебя отсюда?  
\- К-куда?  
\- В дождь.  
\- К Станнису?  
\- К кому угодно.  
Джейни покачала головой.  
\- Нет. Нет. Я не пойду. Он сдерет с меня кожу. Отвезет на ферму, он обещал. Там свиные туши на крюках. Он мне показывал из машины. Но туши были не только свиные.  
Теон взял ее за руку.  
\- Он будет травить меня доберманами. А потом подвесит на крюк.  
Ему очень хотелось сказать, что все будет хорошо. Что он отведет ее в безопасное место, и кошмар закончится. Но он не мог этого обещать.  
Но мог попытаться.  
В этот момент со стороны северных ворот раздались выстрелы. А потом чернота за окном вспыхнула ярко-рыжим, огненным. Станнис. Взрыв был похож на раскат далекого грома. Или это и был гром?  
 _Я был сыном Бейлона Грейджоя и законным наследником морского синдиката._  
\- Идем, — сказал Теон. — Сейчас, или будет поздно.  
Джейни ткнула сигаретой в хрустальную пепельницу. Сигарета сломалась. Ее пальцы тряслись.  
\- Пожалуйста, — прошептала она, — забери меня отсюда, если можешь.

Высокие каблуки Джейни стучали, когда они быстро шли по дорожке к гаражу. В какой-то момент ее нога жалко подогнулась, показав шов чулка, ямку под щиколоткой. Джейни болезненно охнула и чуть не упала, но Теон обхватил ее за талию и потащил вперед.  
Вместо взорванных гаражей Болтоны выстроили новые, с поднимающимися дверями. Теон начал крутить ручку, и металлическая штора поползла вверх. Медленно, слишком медленно. Ладони соскальзывали, а дождь проникал за шиворот.  
Прическа Джейни растрепалась, выбившиеся пряди прилипли к шее. Ее трясло.  
\- Холодно...  
Выстрелы раздались совсем рядом — длинная очередь из пистолета-пулемета. А потом новая огненная вспышка озарила все вокруг. Совсем близко. Станнис сумел войти в форт. Если бы не ливень, сухие прошлогодние ветви живых изгородей уже горели бы.  
Докрутив почти до верха, Теон нырнул в гараж.  
\- Сюда.  
Малолитражка Уолды оказалась ближе всего. Теон сорвал пиджак, обмотал руку и ударил изо всех сил по стеклу. Джейни взвизгнула.  
\- Садись!  
Всхлипывающая и мокрая насквозь, она упала на сиденье, пока он пытался соединить провода, чтобы включить зажигание. Клеммы было не видно, цвета смешивались, пальцы прыгали.  
Когда машина завелась, Теон возблагодарил всех богов. Он рванул с места так, что Джейни, которая забыла пристегнуться, размазывая по лицу дождь и слезы, швырнуло вперед.  
Вылетавшие из мокрой темноты живые изгороди мелькали, что-то хрустнуло под колесами. В разбитое стекло хлестал дождь.  
Ворота были заперты. Но за ними было тихо, взрывы и выстрелы остались за спиной. Подойти с верховьев бойцы хунты не успели. Попасть к Станнису в плен было бы лучше, чем быть пойманным Рамси в машине его мачехи, но менять один ошейник на другой Теон не хотел.  
\- Пристегнись, — сказал он.  
\- Что ты...  
\- Просто пристегнись, — попросил Теон.  
Он боялся, что не сможет хлопнуть ее по щеке, даже если она впадет в истерику.  
Когда ремень Джейни щелкнул, он вдавил педаль газа в пол.  
…Шоссе заливало водой. Ливень не прекращался, но, несмотря на это, в оставшемся за спиной Винтерфелле что-то горело. По обе стороны дороги пшеничные поля бились под ветром, как штормовое море. Земля впитывала воду и кровь.  
Теон остановился возле большого рекламного щита.  
\- Что? — вскинулась Джейни.  
\- Выходи.  
Не заглушив мотора, они вышли под дождь.  
Джейни, обхватив себя руками, смотрела на покореженную решетку радиатора и вспученный капот машины. Морщась от боли, она зажимала бок. Когда они таранили ворота, ремень натянулся с такой силой, что чудом не сломал ей ребра.  
Теон смотрел на алые огни в Винтерфелле. Пахло порохом, дымом и мокрой землей.  
Там умирали Болтоны и Фреи. Там умирал Винтерфелл — оскверненный им однажды, израненный Рамси Болтоном. И теперь, сцепившись со Станнисом на костях этого дома, Рамси добивал его, причиняя новую и новую боль.  
\- Ты можешь вести? — обернулся он к Джейни.  
\- Д-да, — ее губы прыгали.  
Теон шагнул к ней, взял за плечи и сказал, пытаясь глядеть ей в глаза:  
\- Послушай меня, это очень важно. Сейчас ты сядешь за руль и поедешь на границу. К Джону Сноу.  
Джейни посмотрела под ноги. Целые потоки воды текли по асфальту, омывая ее безнадежно испорченные лаковые туфли.  
\- Я не знаю, я не могу... Меня смоет.  
\- Ничего. Ты справишься. Вниз до северного шоссе, а потом только по прямой. Ни за что не останавливайся. Топлива хватит. Когда увидишь вышки, обратись к первому же дозорному.  
Джейни затрепетала в его руках, словно была готова ринуться в салон машины прямо сейчас. Но удержалась, заглянула ему в лицо. В полумраке ее глаза, обведенные разводами туши, казались огромными.  
\- А ты?..  
\- Я не могу оставить Винтерфелл. Хочу верить, что он не отравлен. Как и я.  
\- Там нет ничего, только смерть... Бежим, пока они сжирают друг друга!  
Она плакала, черные потеки туши бежали по щекам.  
Теон посмотрел на машину. Потом медленно покачал головой.  
\- Робб умер. Другие дети Старков... кто знает, живы ли они. У Винтерфелла больше нет никого. Остался только я. Джейни, я сломан. Зачем я теперь где-то еще. Когда там все взлетит на воздух, я хочу быть там.  
Джейни замерла, отлепив руки от бока. Потом покачнулась на каблуках и вдруг упала ему в объятия, повисла на шее.  
\- Теон... Теон!  
\- Пусти. Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Все будет в порядке. С тобой теперь все будет в порядке. Пусти.

В пропитанном дождем воздухе запах гари был особенно сильным. Дождь тушил пожары.  
Стрельба и взрывы все еще продолжались, но теперь неровно, как пульс умирающего. Белая рубашка промокла насквозь и прилипла к телу, обозначив все выступающие кости.  
Теон шел через кусты и заросли можжевельника к южным флигелям дома. Он понятия не имел, кто одержал верх. Трупов было поровну. Уже несколько раз он переступал через тела — подручные Болтонов, гангстеры Фреев. Нашелся поджигатель из хунты Станниса — с завязанным марлей лицом и бутылкой зажигательной смеси в скрюченных пальцах. Теон вытащил бутылку из руки мертвеца и закинул в пруд.  
Вышел на лужайку, окруженную невысокими деревьями. Когда-то миссис Старк сидела тут и занималась рукоделием, и сюда же ей подавали кофе, пока Робб и Теон носились вокруг пруда.  
Лужайка была освещена слабым светом электрического фонаря.  
Рамси сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, отбросив в сторону бесполезный томми-ган. Его плащ был распахнут, и Теон видел, что на груди и боку у него маслянисто наливается пятно.  
На дорожке рядом стоял изрешеченный пулями автомобиль. Из открытой дверцы свисала мертвая рука. Белая манжета пропиталась кровью. Капли падали на пистолет. Теон приблизился, поднял пистолет и медленно пошел к Рамси.  
Тот пошевелился. Темные волосы слиплись сосульками и заслоняли глаза. Рамси тряхнул головой, чтобы отбросить их, и тут же поморщился. Ему было больно.  
Пятно на его одежде заблестело с новой силой. Кровь медленно вытекала.  
\- Здравствуй... Вонючка. Вот и ты.  
\- Здравствуй, — Теон взвесил в руке пистолет.  
Сорок пятый калибр — более чем неплохо. И пули еще есть. У Рамси вот больше нет — все ушло на машину, которая, очевидно, въехала сюда с юга, через разбитые Теоном ворота. Снаружи протаранить их было почти невозможно, только изнутри.  
\- Ты видел моего отца? — спросил Рамси. — Он убит?  
Его голос звучал странно, как во сне. Но Теон знал цену таким его состояниям.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- А Станнис еще жив... У него огнемет.  
Рамси прижал руку к правому боку. Крови у него на губах не было. Это означало, что легкие целы. Или Рамси слизывал и глотал кровь.  
Теон не стал проверять, остановился в нескольких шагах.  
Он смотрел и чувствовал... Он не знал. Просто не знал.  
Глаза Рамси были затуманены, словно у него была горячка. То, что он говорил прерывающимся голосом, тоже походило на горячечный бред:  
\- На ферме была эпидемия. Они закрыли свинарник, у них были шлемы и ранцы с трубами... И жгли все внутри смесью, которая горела на лету. Хряки так визжали. Как девки.  
Бешеные свиньи в замкнутом пространстве. Рамси, наверное, подобрался ближе, чем позволяла мать, и смотрел во все глаза.  
\- Но ты же не боишься огня, так? — спросил Теон. — Не как Сандор Клиган. Ты рассказывал, как вы подставили его. Тебя послушать, это была веселая история.  
\- Точно. Отец сдал его твоему... Волку. Перед тем, как тот умер. Перемешался со своим мотоциклом, не разобрать было, где что, — он тихо рассмеялся.  
Станнис. Станнис с огнеметом санитара. Больше ничего не поможет.  
\- Подойди поближе. Пожалуйста, — попросил Рамси.  
Теон склонил голову на бок, окинул его взглядом.  
\- И что ты сделаешь?  
\- Что-нибудь... небольшое. На прощание.  
\- Нет, — Теон покачал головой. — Ты уже сделал все, что мог.  
Что-то грохнуло в кухонном крыле, и ночь на мгновение осветилась. От взрыва у Теона зазвенело в ухе. Расми дернулся, словно пытаясь подняться, но скривился и остался сидеть, привалившись к дереву. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась.  
Теон поднял пистолет. Он медлил.  
\- Что?.. — Рамси с трудом отвел волосы от лица.  
\- Кто выносит приговор, тот и спускает курок. Так говорил мой... опекун.  
\- Знаю. Ты был классным рассказчиком... А я — благодарным слушателем.  
\- Не помню, — большую часть откровенных бесед с Рамси он, в самом деле, забыл.  
\- Ничего. Я все помню.  
Теон прицелился. В грудь, и без того покрытую кровью. В бледное, обескровленное лицо. В губы, которые касались его кожи. И под кожей.  
\- Я знаю, что ты сбежал. И знаю, зачем вернулся.  
\- Я думал не о тебе, — возразил Теон.  
Лицо Рамси дернулось.  
\- Плевать. Лучше ты, чем Станнис. Стреляй.  
Совсем рядом затрещали кусты и раздались крики. За флигелем закашлял, застрекотал пулемет. Крики, крики. Везде и всегда. Теон не знал, чьи это люди и кто побеждает. Он не ожидал ничего хорошего ни от кого. Всегда так — кто-то наносит раны, а кто-то кричит. И это никогда не заканчивается.  
Теон опустил пистолет.  
Рамси закусил губу, как будто только сейчас ему стало по-настоящему больно. Выдохнул прерывисто:  
\- Нет... Нет.  
Теон развернулся и пошел к воротам.  
\- Вонючка! — донеслось из-за спины.  
Он не обернулся.  
\- Теон.  
\- Что? — против воли он замедлил шаг.  
\- Постой. Возьми.  
Теон повернул голову.  
Рамси протягивал к нему руку. В руке лежали ключи от машины.  
Теон вернулся. Какое-то время он смотрел на его ладонь. Потом взял ключи. И сразу же рука Рамси бессильно упала в траву.  
\- Красный. Ты знаешь, — его голос затихал, становился шелестящим, как речь Русе.  
 _Еще бы. Знаю._  
Теон сжал пистолет так, что ребристая рукоятка в мелких точках отпечаталась на коже.  
Рамси закрыл глаза.  
И тут мир дрогнул и вспыхнул. Последним, что увидел отброшенный взрывной волной Теон, был пруд в окружении поломанных можжевельников — тот самый, куда он выбросил бутылку с огневым коктейлем.  
Пруд горел.

Тем серым утром после бури, когда Теон, весь в ссадинах и ожогах, со звоном в ушах и запахом дыма на одежде, добрался до границы на автомобиле Рамси, его едва не расстреляли с вышек еще на подступах. После, когда недоразумение было благополучно разрешено, его снова решили расстрелять — уже не как Рамси Болтона, а как Теона Перевертыша.  
Его допрашивали в штабе, под ярко светившей лампой. Теона эта лампа напугать не могла. Как и появившийся Джон Сноу.  
Другое дело — чувство вины. С этим чувством он жил уже так давно, что оно приросло, став второй кожей. А страшно не было.  
Джон казался почти таким же, каким Теон его запомнил: темные непослушные волосы лезли в разные стороны, губы были сомкнуты упрямой складкой. Разве что, юношеская пухлость щек сгладилась, уступив место мужской твердости. И, само собой, Джон Сноу был в черном: черная парка с мехом, черные штаны, военные ботинки с высокой шнуровкой.  
Теперь Теон не стал бы называть его бастардом.  
Теперь Теон никого не стал бы называть бастардом.  
Что до внешности самого Теона, то она явно произвела на Джона впечатление. Во всяком случае, один из его первых вопросов был в обход протокола.  
Посмотрев на его волосы, лицо, в распахнутый ворот рубашки, Джон побледнел. И сделал вдруг такое движение, словно хотел взять Теона за локоть или потрепать по плечу. Но его рука остановилась на полпути.  
\- Что, во имя всего святого, с тобой случилось?  
 _Со мной случился Рамси Болтон._  
\- Я был...  
Джон Сноу прервал его. Наверное, устыдился своего тона и невольного порыва.  
\- До меня доходили вести о твоих поступках, но я не знал, чему верить. Теперь рассказывай, как все было, — он щелкнул кнопкой магнитофона.  
Под ярко горевшей лампой, положив ладони на стол, Теон пытался говорить. Он сам хотел бы рассказать, выплеснуть все. Был рад, что рядом Джон, а не кто-то еще. Потому что Джон был из той жизни. Потому что он был Старк — под любой фамилией.  
И по этой же причине Теону было больно от одного взгляда на Джона.  
Слова срывались с губ бессмысленные и скупые, падали, как пустые вылущенные скорлупки, как кожура без содержимого.  
Джон, хотелось сказать Теону, я не хотел, я не хотел.  
\- И потом он увез меня в Дредфорт-холл.  
Его пальцы на столешнице говорили больше, чем любые слова. Наверное, поэтому Джон не тронул его, хотя несколько раз на протяжении рассказа о том, как Теон взял Винтерфелл, его кулаки сжимались.  
\- Такие вещи караются по закону Властей и не прощаются по укладу Севера, — тихо сказал Джон.  
Теон склонил голову.  
\- Знаю. Пусть так.  
Джон молчал.  
\- Ты расстреляешь меня?  
Остановив запись, Джон сидел какое-то время в молчании, запустив пальцы в волосы.  
\- Теон, я не могу забрать твою жизнь. Помнишь — кто выносит приговор, тот и спускает курок.  
От этих слов, сказанных голосом Джона, все у Теона внутри пронзило болью. Это были интонации Эддарда Старка.  
\- Я не могу убить тебя своими руками, — закончил Джон.  
Теон поднял глаза, силясь понять, в том ли дело, что он слишком слабый, чтобы хотелось отомстить. Слишком жалкий, чтобы вершить наказание. Слишком грязный, чтобы марать руки — даже после душа и дождя.  
\- Я готов отдать свою жизнь иначе, — проговорил Теон.  
Темные, четко очерченные брови Джона приподнялись:  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Забирай.  
\- Ты хочешь принести клятву?  
\- Я больше никогда не хочу приносить клятв. Но я хотел бы остаться. Сколько будет можно. — Теон поднял правую руку, показывая указательный и большой пальцы. — Я все еще могу стрелять. Позволь мне побыть здесь.  
\- Ты предавал не единожды.  
Теону было нечего на это возразить.  
И Джон тоже молчал. Молчал.  
А потом сказал:  
\- У тебя раны и ожоги, их надо обработать. Тарли проводит тебя.  
Так Теон оказался в лазарете Черного Форпоста, ожидая решения о своей судьбе.  
Пришлось подвергнуться досмотру военного врача, который, как Теон и опасался, осмотрел не только повреждения, полученные при бегстве из Винтерфелла, но и все старые увечья. Теон отвернулся, чтобы не видеть выражения его глаз. Унижение было жидким и пустым, как супы в местной столовой.  
Трижды в день Теон спускался эту столовую, где получал на железный поднос тарелку с едой. Остальные дозорные с ним не заговаривали.  
В карантинном боксе он мазал желтой холодящей мазью свежие ожоги и слушал ветер. Иногда к нему заходила Джейни. Ее глаза были все еще припухшими от слез — даже здесь она плакала. Вместо платья ей дали черную бесформенную одежду, которая была ей велика.  
Теон тоже носил теперь черное — других цветов у кастеляна не водилось. Этот цвет был Теону привычен и казался по-настоящему своим. Черный без золота. Золотые детали, традиционно любимые в пиратском синдикате, были теперь не для него. Если вообще подходили ему с самого начала.  
На Скалах оказалось холодно, ветрено и очень светло. Стены блока были выкрашены в белый. Белым был и туман между скалистыми утесами. Мучимый бессонницей, Теон ходил по укреплениям, нависшим над отвесной грядой — так же, как в Винтерфелле подолгу бродил по стене форта, надеясь, что Рамси забыл о нем. Отсюда были видны все грубые строения, а еще — вышки-сторожки, распределенные через равные промежутки по скалам.  
Если ему позволят остаться... Он будет смотреть на заснеженные вершины. Дежурить на вышках и огневых точках. Однажды, может быть, он станет нормально засыпать. И кошмары прекратятся.  
Старые шрамы останутся только старыми шрамами. Они уже почти ничего не значат. Потому что некому больше заставлять их пылать.

Теон лежал с закрытыми глазами. Койка была узкой и холодной, с простынями в штампах, но прохлада этого грубого белья успокаивала. Ничего от тонкой бязи Винтерфелла в эпоху Болтонов.  
Где-то далеко слышалось карканье воронов. И свист ветра. В трубах или старых перекрытиях бродили сквозняки.  
Он был сейчас в самой угрюмой области Севера, признанной всеми жителями края в качестве самого неприятного места, куда можно попасть. Теон был с этим не согласен. Он знавал места и похуже.  
Дождь закончился.  
Холодные горные ветра Северной Границы приносили ему покой.  
\- Грейджой! — В дверь постучали, и вошел Тарли. — Пойдем, тебя хочет видеть командующий.  
Судя по всему, это было что-то срочное. Теон встал и, набросив куртку, поплелся за Сэмом.  
Чтобы попасть в штаб командующего (непривычно было называть так Джона, хотя с должностью он справлялся хорошо), потребовалось выйти на улицу и подняться по многопролетной лестнице в дом, висевший над скалами, как воронье гнездо. Дом венчала плоская площадка с перильцами. Там мерзли на ветру два автоматчика. Под их пристальными взглядами Теон вошел в штаб.  
Джон Сноу стоял, расставив ноги в высоких ботинках и скрестив руки на груди. За длинным столом под низко висящей лампой сидели еще двое дозорных, и там же уселся Сэм, который, несмотря на свою неуклюжесть, пользовался у Сноу непонятным кредитом доверия.  
Впрочем, кто бы говорил о доверии и кредитах... Теон до сих пор испытывал некоторое удивление от того факта, что его самого не поставили к стенке.  
На столе располагался черный телефон с дисковым набором. И все смотрели на этот телефон.  
Черные вести.  
\- Теон. Я позвал тебя сюда, потому что ты имеешь право знать, — сказал Джон.  
\- Вы не хотите, чтобы я оставался на границе?  
Глупый вопрос. Здесь было что-то другое.  
Руки Теона дернулись. Все дредфортские шрамы и порезы разом запульсировали.  
Нет, это не может быть правдой. Он мертв, истек кровью под деревом. Или расстрелян из ручного пулемета. Или сожжен заживо. Но он мертв.  
\- Мы получили сообщение, — продолжил Джон. — Угрозу, если угодно. И она касается тебя. В том числе.  
Теон стоял, словно ударенный по голове тяжелым. Он все еще не мог поверить.  
Или, может быть, это в свою свободу он так и не смог до конца поверить? Судя по липкому, словно нефть, страху, который с готовностью наполнил все его нутро, та часть его души никуда не делась. Просто затаилась на время. Была заперта в кафельном застенке.  
Возле телефона был бобинный магнитофон, уже хорошо знакомый Теону. Джон длинно взглянул ему в глаза и нажал кнопку. Пленка зашуршала.  
Теон узнал этот голос с первого же звука. С первого едва различимого придыхания перед началом фразы. Он чувствовал каждое слово так, словно Рамси говорил у него в голове.  
\- Эй, бастард. Сектант Станнис разбит. У меня его огнемет. Я знаю, куда отправились машины из моего гаража. И я получу назад все свое. Верните мне жену. И моего... Вонючку. Пришли мне их, Сноу! Иначе я буду штурмовать границу и заберу то, что принадлежит мне, через трупы твоих солдат. И съем твое сердце со специями и горчицей.  
Пленка тихо шипела еще секунды три.  
А потом голос Рамси добавил:  
\- Мы так и не попрощались.  
Щелчок.  
Внимательные глаза Джона уперлись Теону в лицо:  
\- Вот это, после горчицы... — Теон почувствовал, как откуда-то из груди поднимается неуместная, нездоровая волна веселья. Он думал, что разучился испытывать такие чувства. — Он обращался к тебе?  
Адресовать этот вопрос жене Рамси было бы логичнее. На первый взгляд. Но Джон спрашивал у Теона.  
И Теон медленно кивнул.  
Джон Сноу переглянулся с двумя другими дозорными. Теон уперся взглядом в карту на стене. В нее были воткнуты флажки на местах вышек, а форпосты обозначались красными кругами.  
\- Вы отдадите меня? — спросил он, глядя на кружок Черного Форпоста.  
Рамси подойдет сюда с юга, по той самой дороге, по которой ехал Теон в ту ночь. Ехал на его машине.  
\- Мы мобилизуем войска. Уже сегодня с огневых точек будут стянуты бойцы. Дозор — не национальная гвардия и не вмешивается во внутренние дела. Но никто не смеет грозить дозорным Границы.  
Теон подошел к окну, посмотрел на скалы. Невидимое за белым туманом, где-то там пролегало шоссе.  
Почему в ту ночь он не выстрелил? Не хотел оказывать последнюю любезность Рамси?  
Он искал в себе мстительность и не находил.  
Неужели он хотел дать Рамси шанс? На что, на исправление?  
Это было глупо. Наивности в себе Теон тоже не мог найти.  
Дать шанс забрать его обратно?  
Такое желание... Такое желание Теон был не намерен даже искать.  
Он просто не хотел иметь к Рамси никакого отношения. Ни в своей жизни, ни в его смерти.  
Но он забыл, с кем имеет дело.  
Теперь он знал, какая несгибаемая жизненная сила подняла Рамси на ноги, заставила зажать рукой прострелянный бок. Где не было, конечно, ничего смертельного — только расколотые ребра. Или пули прошли навылет, не задев органов. Или Рамси отрастил себе новые ткани с тупым упорством растения, со звериной, природной силой — как вся эта кукуруза и пшеница вокруг фермы, каждый год вырастает снова. Детали не имели значения.  
Главное, что у Рамси была цель.  
Врал ли он насчет Станниса, неизвестно.  
Но теперь это никогда не закончится.  
Теон ощутил, как углы губ неудержимо расползаются в стороны. В этом было что-то от истерики.  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Джон.  
Наверное, он решил, что Теон безумен сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. И это делало улыбку еще шире.  
\- Потому что он меня отпустил. Все-таки отпустил.  
\- Ты благодарен ему? — брови Джона приподнялись.  
\- Нет.  
Я знаю, зачем он это сделал.  
“Лучше ты, чем Станнис”.  
На самом деле Рамси имел в виду: “лучше я, чем Станнис”.  
 _“Только я, не Станнис. Не Робб. Не Джон. Только я ”._  
И поэтому дал ему ключи.  
В те минуты, когда Рамси истекал кровью, он думал только о том, как получит его обратно. И поднялся.  
Он отпустил его, потому что верил, что вернет, если будет жив. Не хотел, чтобы Теона убил кто-то другой. Рамси просто не мог позволить его жизни или смерти принадлежать кому-то еще.  
\- Теон, — Джон подошел, встал рядом.  
От него веяло чем-то очень хорошим, старковским. Упрямой твердостью и правотой. Хотелось просто вот так стоять рядом и впитывать это ощущение. Заразиться им, заместить свою зыбкую неуверенность. В которой не был виноват никто — даже Рамси.  
На окно упала капля. Снова начинался затяжной дождь.  
Теон надеялся, что однажды сезон дождей все-таки закончится. Так не может продолжаться вечно, просто не может. Все прекратится — так или иначе.  
Скалы озарила яркая, близкая вспышка. И через несколько мгновений ударил гром.


End file.
